Forgive Me, Mom
by Satsuki21as
Summary: Setelah sang ayah meninggal, sang ibu pun terpaksa harus berjuang mencari nafkah demi menghidupi anak-anaknya. Namun bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mengetahui bahwa sang ibu divonis menderita suatu penyakit mematikan. Apakah yang dapat mereka lakukan demi membahagiakan sang ibu? R&R please -CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!-
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi2, kembali lagi bersama saya. Kli ini saya akan mbuat fic dgn genre yg blom prnh saya coba sblumnya. Kbtulan ide crita x ini ud trlintas d kpala saya sejak bbrp bulan yg lalu. Smoga klian mnyukainya ^_^**

**Meet reading XD**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre: **family, angst, hurt/comfort, slice of life

**Warning: **full of sadness, too dramatic, a little bit harsh word

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

**[Miku Pov]**

Sebelumnya keluargaku adalah keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan bahagia. Namun semua kebahagian itu hanyalah sementara. Ayahku, Hatsune Mikuo meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih berusia 6 tahun. Aku mempunyai dua orang adik kembar, mereka adalah Hatsune Rin dan Hatsune Len. Usia mereka berbeda dua tahun denganku. Ibuku, Hatsune Lily hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Namun setelah ayah meninggal, kondisi keuangan keluarga kami perlahan-lahan mulai menurun drastis. Demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarga, ibuku pun terpaksa harus bekerja menafkahi kami bertiga

* * *

**[15 tahun kemudian]**

Di sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _teal _panjang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama ibunya. Dialah Hatsune Miku, anak pertama dari pasangan Hatsune Mikuo dan Hatsune Lily. Sesekali Miku menyesap secangkir teh panas yang baru saja dibuatnya sambil menatap layar televisi, sedangkan kedua saudara kembarnya, Hatsune Rin dan Len, mereka duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Miku sambil sesekali bersenda gurau. Di saat mereka sedang bersantai sebentar, tiba-tiba saja ibu mereka terbatuk-batuk

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."!

"Kaa-san... Kaa-san?! Kau baik-baik saja?". Miku berkata, ia terlihat sedikit panik

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa". Jawab Lily

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu sering terbatuk-batuk seperti itu. Lebih baik besok pagi kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak". Kata Miku

"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san hanya sakit tengorokkan biasa. Istirahat beberapa hari juga akan sembuh". Kata Lily

"Ya, kalau hanya sakit biasa untuk apa harus repot-repot pergi ke rumah sakit segala". Kata Rin

"Bisanya cuma menghabiskan uang saja". Kata Len, nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit menyindir

Miku langsung beranjak dari sofa duduknya dan menatap kedua adiknya tersebut secara bergantian

"Kalian berdua, jangan seperti itu! Bagaimana pun juga Kaa-san memang sedang sakit!". Miku membentak kedua adiknya, sementara Rin dan Len masih saja memasang tampang cuek mereka

"Sudah.. Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar seperti itu. Kaa-san baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit. Lebih baik kalian segera tidur, ini sudah jam 10 malam". Lily berkata sambil berusaha untuk melerai ketiga anaknya yang sempat berkelahi

Miku membantu Lily untuk berdiri, mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Kaa-san". Kata Miku

_"Arigatou, _Miku. Kau memang anak yang baik". Ujar Lily

* * *

Hari berikutnya...

Sekitar pukul enam pagi, Lily sedang berada di dapur sambil memasak sarapan pagi untuk ketiga anaknya. Kali ini ia membuatkan nasi goreng. Saat sedang memasak, tiba-tiba saja Rin berjalan memasuki ruang makan dengan terburu-buru, lalu ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Lily yang menyadari kehadiran putrinya langsung menolehkan pandangannya menatap Rin

"Kaa-san, sarapan paginya sudah selesai belum?". Tanya Rin sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya

"Tunggu sebentar, sudah mau matang!". Lily berkata sambil mematikan kompor, kemudian memindahkan nasi goreng tersebut ke dalam sebuah piring besar. Lalu ia menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja makan

Bersamaan dengan itu, Miku pun tiba di ruang makan. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu_". _Kata Miku

"Miku, lebih baik kau sarapan dulu baru setelah itu berangkat kerja. Apa kau tidak lapar?". Tanya Lily

"Tidak usah, waktunya sudah tidak keburu. Tinggal setengah jam lagi. _Ja-nee". _Miku melambaikan tangan pada Lily setelah itu ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju teras depan rumah

"Hati-hati di jalan!". Lily berkata, bersamaan dengan itu Len datang ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi sebelah Rin

Rin memperhatikan sepiring nasi goreng yang berada di tengah meja makan. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merasa tidak napsu makan

"Aku tidak mau makan makanan seperti ini lagi!". Seru Rin sambil menggebrak meja makan

"Dari kemarin menunya tidak beda jauh, lama-lama aku jadi bosan mencicipi rasanya". Kata Len

"Tapi, Kaa-san sudah memasak untuk kalian. Jika kalian tidak ingin memakannya, lalu makanan ini mau dikemanakan?!". Seru Lily, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jengkel akan kelakuan kedua anaknya yang terlihat sedikit keterlaluan

"Kaa-san sendiri saja yang memakannya. Sarapan pagi ini benar-benar membosankan. Len, lebih baik kita pergi makan diluar saja". Kata Rin

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo kita pergi! Sebentar lagi jam kuliah sudah mau dimulai". Len berkata sambil beranjak dari kursinya sementara Rin mengikuti di belakangnya

.

.

.

Sepeninggal ketiga anaknya, Lily pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu sofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Anak-anakku, kenapa sikap kalian tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seperti itu?". Lily berkata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Rin dan Len baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka di perpustakaan bersama teman-teman mereka. Len segera berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk menyalakan motornya, sementara Rin berdiri di belakang sambil menunggu. Setelah memastikan bahwa mesin motornya sudah panas, Len pun segera mengambil helm dan memberikan helm yang satu lagi pada Rin. Kemudian mereka memakainya dan langsung duduk di jog motor. Saat hendak keluar dari tempat parkiran, ponsel Len tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel kemudian menatap layarnya, ternyata Miku menelponnya. Dengan malas, Len segera menekan tombol speaker untuk menjawab ponselnya

"Len, kau di mana?!". Seru Miku, ia terlihat panik

"Aku dan Rin masih berada di kampus. Kami baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Miku-nee, bisakah kau tidak berteriak saat sedang bicara di telpon, lama-lama aku bisa tuli!". Len berkata, ia terlihat kesal

"Maaf. Kalian cepatlah ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Kaa-san terjatuh dari tangga dan pingsan! Barusan tetangga sebelah rumah menelponku. Sekarang aku belum bisa keluar karena masih ada pekerjaan. Nanti aku akan menyusul ke sana, kalian lebih baik ke rumah sakit dulu. Temani Kaa-san, dia sendirian". Kata Miku

"Tunggu sebentar, Miku-nee. Maksudmu, kau ingin supaya kami yang membayar biaya pengobatan Kaa-san dulu untuk sementara?! Aku tidak mau!". Seru Rin, Len juga sama terkejutnya

"Aku tidak bisa menanggungnya, uangku juga sudah tinggal sedikit". Kata Len

"Kalian berdua benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ibu kita. Kalian juga harus bertanggung jawab memperhatikan dan merawatnya, bukan malah menelantarkannya. Berpikirlah, selama ini siapa yang telah menafkahi kalian setelah ayah meninggal? Kalian menginginkan seorang ibu yang seperti apa? Kalau dari sekarang sikap kalian saja sudah begini, saat bekerja nanti kalian pasti akan menjadi orang yang egois. Seolah-olah menganggap ibu kalian sendiri seperti seorang pembantu! Mungkin sekarang kalian masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, tapi jika kalian merasa sangat terbebani untuk memperhatian Kaa-san. Lebih baik kalian jangan mengurusnya! Bawa semua barang-barang kalian dan pergi dari rumah! Aku tidak butuh adik-adik egois seperti kalian!". Miku berkata, ia terlihat marah

"Kalau Miku-nee ingin kami pergi, malam ini juga kami akan meninggalkan rumah!". Ujar Len, nada bicaranya terdengar dingin

"Terserah kalian, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!". Miku berkata, tak lama kemudian sambungan telpon pun terputus

"Tidak perlu bicara sekasar itu juga, Miku-nee!". Rin berteriak meskipun ia sudah tahu bahwa Miku telah mematikan ponselnya

Rin pun kembali menatap Len yang masih duduk di jog motornya

"Len, apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dari rumah? kau harus memikirannya baik-baik. Kalau kau pergi, nanti siapa yang akan membantu membereskan rumah? Lebih baik kita mengalah saja, dengarkan kata-kata Miku-nee. Lagipula yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, Kaa-san sudah menunggu". Rin berkata sambil duduk di jog motor. Mereka pun segera pergi menuju rumah sakit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Minna-san, kmbali lagi brsama saya. Tdinya crita ini pgen saya bkin one-shoot. Tpi krn mnurut saya agak kpanjangan. Jdi saya bkin multi-chapter aj ^  
**

**skedar informasi, di fic ini umurnya Miku 21, sdngkan Rin sm Len umurnya 19**

**Mind to review, please? :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi2, kembali lagi bersama saya. Gomen klo update nya kelewat lama. Slna saya akhir2 ini agak sibuk T_T klo gtu lngsung aj ke critanya!**

**Meet reading XD**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre: **family, angst, hurt/comfort, slice of life

**Warning: **full of sadness, too dramatic, a little bit harsh word

**Don't like, don't read it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Miku segera pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan ibunya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia langsung bertanya pada seorang suster. Suster itu memberitahu Miku bahwa saat ini ibunya sedang berada di ruang praktik dokter yang terletak di lantai satu. Dengan cepat, Miku langsung berjalan menuju pintu lift dan masuk ke dalam

Suasana di koridor rumah sakit sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Miku mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan membukanya. Di dalam sana ia melihat ibunya sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, sementara dokter yang memeriksa sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Miku segera datang memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri mereka

"Kaa-san! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut". Miku berkata sambil memeluk ibunya

"Ya, tadi siang saat sedang membersihkan rumah tiba-tiba saja kepala ku terasa pusing, pandanganku juga menggelap. Oh ya Miku, di mana Rin dan Len? Apakah kau tidak bersama mereka?". Tanya Lily

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, sebentar lagi juga tiba". Jawab Miku, lalu ia pun melirik ke arah dokter yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan ibuku? Dia baik-baik saja kan?". Tanya Miku, raut wajahnya terlihat memancarkan sedikit perasaan cemas

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia hanya terlalu lelah dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan resep obat". Dokter itu berkata sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah notes berukuran sedang dari laci meja. Setelah selesai menulis, ia langsung menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Miku

"Arigatou". Miku berkata sambil menerima kertas resep tersebut, lalu membantu Lily untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan

* * *

Miku dan ibunya kembali ke lobby utama rumah sakit.

"Kaa-san, aku mau pergi ke tempat pengambilan obat. Tunggulah di sini sampai aku kembali". Ujar Miku

"Baiklah". Kata Lily sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kursi tunggu yang terletak di sudut lorong.

Lily menolehkan pandangannya untuk menatap keadaan sekeliling. Ia melihat Miku yang masih berada di tempat pengambilan obat, tidak jauh dari tempat dimana ia dan Miku berada, ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang berjalan keluar-masuk. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada dua orang anak bersurai kembar yang baru saja berjalan memasuki lobby rumah sakit. Saat sedang termenung sebentar, ia tidak menyadari bahwa kedua anak tersebut sudah berdiri tepat di depannya

"Kaa-san, dimana Miku-nee?". Tanya Rin

"Dia sedang membeli obat". Jawab Lily

"Sudahlah Rin, untuk apa kau repot-repot bertanya padanya. Biar Miku-nee saja yang mengurusnya. Hari ini kita sudah terlalu sibuk karena banyak tugas. Kaa-san, apa kau tahu? Gara-gara keadaanmu yang terus-menerus seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Bagaimana nanti jika nilai-nilaiku sampai turun? Padahal aku sudah mengatur waktu belajarku dengan baik, tapi kau malah membuat keadaan bertambah buruk. Kau ini menyusahkan sekali, benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri". Len berkata, nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit menyindir

Mendengar perkataan Len barusan, Lily pun langsung menundukkan kepala

"Len! Kau keterlaluan! Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Kaa-san! Bagaimana nanti kalau Miku-nee sampai mendengarnya?!". Seru Rin, ia tidak menyangka bahwa saudara kembarnya akan berkata seperti itu

"Biarkan saja, lagipula sekarang ini aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Aku tidak peduli". Kata Len

"Sudah, jangan berkomentar lagi! Miku-nee sedang menuju kemari". Rin berkata sambil memperhatikan Miku yang telah selesai membeli obat dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk di mana Lily berada. Menyadari bahwa kedua adik kembarnya sedang berada di dekat ibunya, dengan segera Miku langsung menghampiri mereka

"Lho? Rin, Len? Sejak kapan kalian tiba disini? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruh kalian untuk datang duluan menemani Kaa-san?". Miku bertanya sambil menatap mereka secara bergantian

"Gomen, tadi jalanan macet sekali. Jadi baru bisa datang sekarang". Ujar Rin, Len hanya menatapnya dengan malas

"Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam". Ujar Miku sambil berjalan mendekati Lily

"Kaa-san, ayo kita pulang". Miku berkata sambil membantu ibunya untuk berdiri dari tempat duduk

"Ya, ayo". Balas Lily, sementara Rin dan Len masih berjalan dengan santai di belakang mereka

Di kamarnya, Lily sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur sambil melihat-lihat sebuah album foto tipis dan membolak-balikkannya beberapa kali. Pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu foto dimana mereka sekeluarga sedang berlibur ke sebuah pantai di kepulauan okinawa. Lily pun mengamatinya sambil tersenyum sedih

"Kalau saja kita bisa kembali ke masa-masa seperti ini lagi. Mikuo, keadaan saat ini semuanya sudah berbeda. Anak kita, Len. Sekarang dia bahkan malah membenciku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan".

"TOK! TOK! TOK!"

"Kaa-san, makan malamnya sudah siap". Ujar Rin sambil berjalan memasuki kamar, ia menatap ibunya yang masih duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur sambil memandangi album foto tersebut. Karena penasaran, Rin pun berjalan menghampirinya

"Kaa-san, sedang melihat apa?". Tanya Rin

"Foto keluarga kita. Kemarilah Rin". Lily berkata sementara Rin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada album tersebut. Rin melihat ke salah satu foto yang terdapat background pantai dengan latar belakang sunset. Terlihat seorang pria dewasa bersurai tosca sedang menggendong putranya yang kala itu masih berusia 4 tahun. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita bersurai pirang, wajahnya nampak terlihat cantik karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari. wanita itu sedang berdiri sambil menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke salah satu bahu kedua putrinya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi ke tempat ini. Aku sangat merindukannya". Lily berkata sambil memandangi foto tersebut

"Kaa-san...". Rin berkata, entah mengapa ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedikit memancarkan kesedihan saat menatap Lily

"Aku benar-benar sangat merindukan ayahmu. Ini sudah 15 tahun sejak kejadian itu, tetapi aku masih tetap tidak bisa melupakannya".

"Rin, apa kau masih mengingat ayahmu?". Tanya Lily

"Tidak terlalu, yang aku tahu dia sangat baik pada kita. Saat itu aku belum bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas".

"Kemarilah, Rin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kaa-san tunjukkan padamu". Lily berkata sambil membuka laci yang terletak di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak hitam berbentuk persegi empat yang di dalamnya seperti berisi sesuatu, lalu memberikannya pada Rin

"Itu adalah mainan kesukaanmu. Ayahmu yang membelikannya untukmu ketika kau masih berusia 3 tahun. Aku masih ingat, dulu kau sering sekali memainkannya". Lily berkata sambil menutup album foto tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Rin membuka isi kotak itu dan mengeluarkannya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sebuah kotak musik warna orange berbentuk seperti jeruk yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat motif dua hati yang digabungkan menjadi satu. Sedangkan di bagian bawahnya terdapat laci rahasia untuk menyimpan benda-benda kecil. Rin pun mengamatinya untuk sesaat

"Ternyata Kaa-san masih mengingatnya. Selama ini aku sudah keterlaluan. Maafkan aku". Rin berkata dalam hati sambil memasukkan kotak musik tersebut

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, Miku-nee dan Len sudah menunggu. Ayo kita turun". Rin berkata sambil memandang Lily

"Kau duluan saja, nanti Kaa-san menyusul". Kata Lily

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai melewatkan makan malam, kau sedang tidak enak badan". Rin berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kamar

* * *

Di bawah tangga, Rin berpapasan dengan Len yang kebetulan akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat

"Len, kau sudah selesai makan? Di mana Miku-nee?". Tanya Rin

"Dia masih berada di dapur. Tadi kau lama sekali di atas sana, apa saja yang sedang kau lakukan?". Tanya Len

"Tadi aku berniat memanggil Kaa-san untuk memberitahu makan malam sudah siap. Tapi tidak tahunya malah keasyikan ngobrol". Jawab Rin

Len yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, dengan segera ia menarik tangan kanan Rin lalu membawa Rin ke kamarnya

"Len! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak perlu menarikku sekasar ini kan?!". Seru Rin

"Untuk apa kau masih mengurus dia? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu menyusahkan kita?! Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur, biarkan Miku-nee saja yang mengurusnya!".

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Len?! Kenapa kau berkata sekasar itu?! Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Kaa-san terhadapmu sampai-sampai kau terus membencinya?!". Rin berkata, tanpa disadari bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya

"Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin sampai sekarang Tou-san masih akan ada bersama kita". Len berkata, nada bicaranya terdengar dingin

"A-Apa?!".

"Aku telah mendengarnya sendiri dengan jelas kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahun Kaa-san, Tou-san sengaja pulang larut malam setelah selesai dari pekerjaannya untuk membeli kado serta kue ulang tahun untuk diberikan pada Kaa-san sebagai kejutan pada malam hari itu, namun saat di perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja ia mengalami kecelakaan". Len berkata sambil menundukkan kepala

Rin yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut sambil menempatkan kedua telapak tangan di mulutnya

"A-Apa? Mustahil?! Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda!".

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Akhirnya, fic ini bisa di update jg! Minna, skali lgi maafkan saya jika update nya trlalu lama. Slna akhir2 ini saya dilanda bnyak ksibukan T_T**

**Untuk chapter slnjutnya mngkin bln dpan bru akan di update, tpi blom tau kapan. klo ada wktu luang psti saya smpet2in **

**Mind to review, please?**


End file.
